Nightwatcher's Portector
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: The Nightwatcher has his own protector. 2007 movie-verse


**I do not own TMNT or any of the characters or anything related or in common with it. If you have any problem with me just wait! I'll let you know when I care.**

"Over here! I saw them run over here!" The Ghost of the jungle heard one of the cops shout. Then the running of millions of shoes running over the manhole both the Ghost and the 'Nightwatcher' we're under. Jungle ghost held the Nightwatcher close to his body and as the police continued to run across the manhole. _Great!, the Nightwatcher seems gets more fans every day_ the Ghost though as the last man ran by.

"Wait! What about the sewer cover?" Said one police man as he his foot steps backtracked. The Ghost stuffed and held the Nightwatcher close to him again.

"No, Bill! we are cops not damn sewer managers. If they went down there their now someone else's problem. Like hell I'm getting my freshly pressed suit dirty" And with that Bill and the other cop continue to way the rest of them ran. Leo let out a shaky breath he was holding. Thank goodness for cops not doing their best job in New York.

"Uugghh" moaned a voice from his lap. The Ghost looked down at his lap and stared at the head in his lap. The Nightwatcher groaned and lifted a hand to rub his head.

"Wh't da hell ha'ppen?" He said his Brooklyn accent heavily showing.

"Anata kuso baka" was the answer received. The Nightwatcher jumped up and moved across from the person in the cloak.

"Eh? sorry! er, citizen. I was a mistaken, I didn't mean ta a bother ya or any of tha crap, but please don't be alar-" The Nightwatchers rant was cut short when the person in a the cloak jumped to their feet.

"Rafaeru Hamato, wa kare ga nani o yo anata to machigatte imasu!" Raph knew that voice from anywhere.

"Leo?!" Raph screamed taking off his helmet. Leo himself remove the top half of his cloak from his head. They both stared at each other, one was fuming and while the other was completely shocked.

"What the hell Raph! I come back from my trip to my completely torn family. I spend time with Mikey, to make him feel better. I talk to Don to let him know everything gonna be ok and alright. With you it manages to get worse. I find out your dressing up like it's halloween, we fight! I get kidnapped, and also mind you about the time. I almost got sent to another dimension crap full of monsters. Fight stone generals just to have you go back to this Nightwatcher crap!?" Leo barked almost chewing his head off. Raph just stared at his brother as he continued to go off.

"And what really got me mad is that you're doing this in broad fucking daylight?! Raph. What would have happen if I didn't follow you or get suspicious of what you're doing huh? then...then you would've been taken without anyone knowing" Leo's rant started to die a little in his throat as he abruptly jumped on Raph and wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face in Raps chest.

"And what would happen if you died then who would I argue with? Who would drive me cra-" Leo's crying rant interrupted when a hand grabbed his chin and lips smashed into his. Leo kept his eyes closed and let the tear continue to flow as he held Raph tightly. Raph smirked in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Leo's waist making the kiss deeper. Leo moaned when he felt a thick tongue lick his bottom lip. Smiling he forced his lips closed doing a celebratory high-5 in his head when he heard Raph growl in the kiss. Raph saw that as a challenge as took it, letting his hands wander down he grabbed Leo's butt and forced him upwards grinding. Leo groaned heavily still keeping his mouth closed. It wasn't gonna be that easy. Raph now changed his tactics moving one of his hands he started groping Leos tiny sensitive tail. Leo opened his mouth to release a gasp moan Raph saw an opportunity and he took it. Raph's tongue dipped in Leo mouth moving in and out, swirling, and sucking every part of Leo's mouth. When both started to get dizzy they broke apart. Putting their foreheads together.

"Well, it's good that I have a Ghost to watch over me" Raph whispered hotly against Leo pouting lips. Before he pressed them together again.


End file.
